The present invention relates to a tool changer for changing tools on a machining unit.
As is well known in the art, numerically controlled transfer machines are required to perform a change of tools when different workpieces are to be machined or a worn tool is to be replaced with a new one. Such tool change can be effected by transferring a new tool to a machining station including a machining unit by means of a transfer device in the same manner as that in which a workpiece is transferred. At the machining station, the tool which was previously used is manually replaced with the new tool. Manual tool changing has been unavoidable since most of machining units, such as a boring unit, in the transfer machine are movable along only one control axis, that is, in the axial direction of a tool spindle of the unit, and a tool positioned and held on a pallet cannot be changed simply by utilizing back-and-forth movement of the machining unit in the axial direction.